


After The Trials

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s09e01 I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here, F/M, Loving Reader, Sad, Sam is in a coma, The Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Sam's girlfriend. and it breaks your heart that he's in a coma after performing the trials</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kill a hell hound and bathe in its blood.

Save an innocent soul from hell and deliver it to heaven.

Cure a demon.

The trials had been hard on Sam so hard that they left him unconscious It pained you to see him lying in the hospital bed not moving, not telling you everything was going to be fine. You stayed by his side only leaving to use the restroom.

" I'm not gonna leave you sammy I'll stay by your side until you wake up." You said holding onto his hand.

 

A couple times a day a nurse would come around and check up on Sam occasionally she would smile at you.

Dean would stop by staying for a few hours trying to start a conversation with you.

"You know he doesn't want you crying F/N …he wants you to be strong." He said placing a hand on your shoulder.

You glanced from Sam's face to the TV screen a local news team was reporting the so called "Global Meteor Shower" you shook your head and then glanced at Dean.

"I..I can't." You cried as tears ran down your cheeks.

Sam's Doctor knock on the door a few times before walking in judging by the look on his face it didn't seem like he would be bringing happy news.

" The MRI shows massive internal burns affecting many of the major organs,oxygen to the brain has been severely deprived, the coma is the result of the body doing everything in its limited power to protect itself from feather harm."

Dean looked Sadly at Sam's body."So what's supposed to happen?" He asked.

"If your brother continues on this trajectory,the machines might keep him alive,but--"

"He'll be dead." Dean said finishing the doctor's sentence.

"Technically,yes.I'm afraid so."

You looked up from Sam's face.

"So,there's--there's no recovering. I mean,there's no bounce-back,there's no nothing'?" You asked through your tears.

"I'm afraid that's in God's hands now." The Doctor said as you quickly got up of your seat. 

"Your a doctor…your a medical professional...your trying to tell me that my boyfriend's..that his brothers life is in God's hands?….What is that supposed to be a-- a comfort?" You cried loudly  
as Dean held you close.

" Ms. L/N I understand.."

"She's right… God has nothing to do with this equation at all!" Dean yelled causing the Doctor to jump a bit before leaving the room.

Dean carefully pulled away from you and walked towards the door.

" Where are you going? Your not gonna beat the crap out of Sam's Doctor are you?" You asked.

A small smile appeared on his face.

"Nah, you stay here with Sammy I'll be right back."he said slowly as he exited the room and walked towards the left.

You sat back down at your chair by Sam's side.

"Dean's not gonna give up on you Sam…and neither am I." You said taking his hand and holding it on your cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean had left you in Sam's room and walked to the chapel located inside the hospital he then sat down on one of the pews and prayed.

"Cass. You there?…Sammy's hurt…he's hurt pretty bad…F/N's been a mess too…never leaves his side and,ugh…I know you think that I'm pissed at you. But I don't care that the angels fell.So whatever you did or didn't do,it doesn't matter. we'll work it out… please man I need you here….F/N and I. We need you here….

*******  
Your pov:

Not to long after Dean came back from wherever he went a woman came into the room.

"I'm just going to break the ice.Are you an angel?" He asked 

The woman chuckled and shook her head.

"Sometimes I wish I we’re. My name is Kim schortz and I'm a grief counselor here at the hospital." She said softy

" Well, all due respect, but ugh, I'm not grieving. Not yet at least. So…" Dean said trying to get the woman to leave.

Kim looked at him sadly.

I'm afraid, as hard as this may be, this might be a good time to talk...about the inevitable." She said calmly.

You turned away from Sam and looked at the woman.

Look I'm sure you’re a nice person, and that you mean well. But inevitable? That's a fighting word…I know there's always a way.  
"  
Kim gave you a sad look.

"And I am a prayerful woman who believes in miracles as much as the next… but I know how to read an EEG."

She then turned to Dean.

"And unless you’re telling me you have a direct line to those angels that you were looking for--."

"I guess I don't…but I might have something better… I've got the king of hell in my trunk." Dean said as he walked back out of Sam's room.

Kim gave you a confused expression

So..is that a metaphor?" She asked as you smiled and nodded your head. You had almost forgot that Dean had locked up Crowley in the trunk of the impala, sure he was a douche bag but he and the brothers were frenemies and you were positive he could get Sam back to normal.

 

*****another time skip

You were surprised when Dean came back in the room without the king of hell but a man wearing a maroon T-shirt with a black jacket his outfit kind of reminded you of the 9th Doctor except for the fact that he was wearing tan cargo pants.

Dean?.,I’m not trying to be rude or anything but.. Who's he?" You asked as the man gave you a strange look

Dean was just about to answer when his cell phone began to ring.

“I’m gonna take this out here." He said as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

 

“I’m Ezekiel." The man said

"Are you an angel?" You asked

"Yes, I came here to try to help you and Dean."

"Are you still able to cure things?" You asked as you tightly held Sam's hand.

 

"I should be able to help him but…hes so weak." Ezekiel said as he placed his hand on Sam's Chest.

"Please zeke…you've gotta help him. If he. Dies …I don't know what to do." You cried as the angel wiped your tears away with his thumb.

"You seem to be very close to him."

"He's my boyfriend… I assume you don't know what that means yet. I guess he's what you call my partner.. Or my other half…we've been together for a while now."

"Humans are such emotional creatures…dose he trust you?" Zeke asked kindly.

"Yeah and I trust him…we trust each other completely." You smiled when you said this.

 

“since he trusts you then I can heal him."

"Huh?..what do you mean?"

"It is something angels do when we come to earth."

"You’re going to possess him?."

"I prefer to think of it as healing from the inside… I'll heal Sam while healing myself."

“Ok…if I consider this first I need to see how bad he is."

Ezekiel nodded as he placed one hand on your forehead and the other on Sam's.

You could see Sam having a conversation with death; he was asking him if he could make his death final.

“I can promise that." Death replied before the image faded out.

"Damn Sammy what the hell are you doing?" You asked the unconscious man

"As you can see there is not much time."

"I know…So..when Sam's all healed…what will you do?" You asked the angel.

"I'll leave."

"Even if I did say yes…it wouldn't mean jack squat.. Sam would never Say yes to you." You cried.

Ezekiel put his hand on your shoulder.

"But he would say yes to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know about continuing this...


End file.
